4 Seasons With Masumi & Natsuki
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. A fic series with Masumi, Natsuki and the 4 seasons. Originally a livejournal challenge entry.
1. Flowers For Natsuki

Title: "Flowers For Natsuki"

Author: Trinity D'Canto

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for Boukenger task 14, general fluffiness, also slightly AU because instead of saying "I became your friend because you were cute", like in the task, he said "I became your friend because I loved you."

Disclaimer: Natsuki and Masumi don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Fortunately for Masumi, Natsuki was alone in the salon when he came in looking for her. She was cheerfully sitting on the couch, reading a book of fairy tales and eating some pieces from a tin of sesame candy. She looked as cute as always, and his heart promptly sped up when she suddenly looked up and saw him.

"Oh, Masumi!" Natsuki said, jumping up from her spot the moment she spotted him. "Natsuki was looking for you earlier. Where have you been?"

Masumi felt his heart warm at the sight of cheerful, wonderful Natsuki and that endearingly cute smile of hers. "Oh, I was around." He said, turning away and not really looking at her.

The Strong Adventurer's smile wavered for a moment, but she wasn't worried. "Sesame candy, Masumi?" she asked, offering a piece to the Fast Adventurer.

Masumi looked at the candy and then back at Natsuki. And just like that, his guard went down completely. He took the candy, munched on it and then put the wrapper in his pocket. And then, he remembered what it was that he'd come in there to do.

"Natsuki….I have something I want to show you….you know to make up for what happened the other day." His brain wandered back to the events with Nendogami and his manipulation of Natsuki and how Masumi had to all but tell her he loved her to break the spell.

Natsuki promptly began squealing like a little schoolgirl, her smile growing wider. "Natsuki loves surprises! What is it?"

Masumi smiled again, and lead Natsuki out of the salon and out the door, pausing at the exit of the museum to blindfold her and manually lead her down the street to the train station.

Sometime later, Masumi came to a stop someplace and asked the beautiful BoukenYellow if she was ready to see her surprise. At that point, Natsuki was bubbling over with excitement and joy and she nodded.

Slowly, carefully, Masumi undid the blindfold and Natsuki gasped. She was standing in the middle of a huge flower garden, surrounded by more flowers than she could ever hope for. She looked at Masumi and smiled at him, her dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Masumi….is all of this for Natsuki? Did you have this made for her?"

The joy in the Strong Adventurer's eyes warmed the Fast Adventurer's heart. "I thought you might like it."

"Masumi…you remembered my wish for flowers!" Natsuki threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you, Masumi! Thank you!"

He didn't say anything at first, just hugged her tightly and thought back to a time not too long ago….back when it was just the two of them. No Boukenger, no SGS…just him and the sweet girl he'd found in the ruins.

Suddenly, Natsuki pulled back from Masumi and kissed him square on the mouth. "Thank you, Masumi." She murmured, more quietly. "I love you."

His heart promptly melted. "I love you too, Natsuki."


	2. Hot Spring Summer

Title: "Hot Springs Summer"

Author: Trinity D'Canto

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Rating: R-ish (this is more PG-13-ish, which is why the series got that rating, but this chapter's slightly more adult).

Warnings: Spoilers for Boukenger task 24, also! There shall be a little lovemaking in this!

Disclaimer: Natsuki and Masumi don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Easily the best thing about the summertime was the fact that the Boukenger found themselves with plenty of time off after missions to spare. And usually, it was spent doing the usual summer activities.

For Masumi, the best thing about summer was dates with Natsuki. Usually, she was the one to plan their excursions, which ranged from everything from amusement parks (he was never going to Tokyo Disneyland again), to botanical gardens, to zoos…to you name it, and they'd probably done it.

One afternoon, Natsuki bounded into the salon, bubbly as ever and she tugged on Masumi's hand. "I have a place we can go today!" She announced. "For Masumi needs to relax."

"And just where is this place, Natsuki?" Masumi was slightly uncomfortable because everyone was staring at him.

"A wonderful hot spring in the mountains!" Natsuki was ignoring the stares of the others. "We can take relaxing baths there and Masumi can get less cranky."

A day of relaxation did sound very good to Masumi and wanting to escape from Satoru's slightly disapproving stare (Satoru could go to hell, all that mattered was that he and Natsuki were happy), Masumi sat up, plopped his coffee mug down and dragged Natsuki away.

The hot spring Natsuki had found (Masumi had long since stopped wondering how Natsuki came up with such ideas for dates, or how she found some of the places they'd gone) was just as she described it. It was quiet and well hidden by the strategically placed foliage. If anyone were to see them, they'd have to get right on top of them to do so.

Masumi was just about to tell Natsuki what a good job she'd done, when there e was a loud splashing noise and he suddenly found himself standing next to her clothing and the backpack she'd brought.

"Come in the water, Masumi!" Natsuki called, waving to him.

Immediately, out of respect for Natsuki, Masumi turned away. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he turned, he'd see her naked.

_But is that really such a bad thing? _ He thought as he carefully undressed and sank into the water, hissing somewhat at the heat.

Natsuki swam around, careful not to reveal too much of herself to Masumi. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked. "All the tension just melts away, right Masumi?"

The tension wasn't the only thing Masumi felt melting away. His inhibitions were slowly slipping away as bathing in the warm spring water eased him into a state of utter calmness, something completely foreign to him.

And Natsuki was with him.

This felt more right that anything else he'd ever experienced before.

The Strong Adventurer stopped in her swimming and looked at the Fast Adventurer. "What's wrong, Masumi?" she asked. "You're so quiet."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Masumi could have sworn that he could hear their hearts beating in unison.

Without really thinking…he suspected that the intense heat was messing with his head, Masumi moved slowly towards Natsuki and took her in his arms, pressing a kiss to those soft lips.

Natsuki was resistant for a moment, but then, eagerly, she yielded to the soft, chaste kiss, running a delicate hand along Masumi's smooth back and another along his arm.

He took her response as a means to move forward and he intensified the kiss, pulling the young woman against him. This was better than anything he could possibly have imagined.

Without thinking, he undid the ties that held Natsuki's hair in those pigtails of hers and her hair tumbled over her back and shoulders in a midnight colored waterfall. For a moment, he pulled away, panting gently, taking Natsuki in with a newfound love and adoration.

She was beautiful to him now, no longer the scared girl he'd found in the ruins. She had grown up so much and now…there wasn't anything holding him back. Well, except her.

"May I, Natsuki?" he asked softly, not wanting to force her into something she didn't want wholeheartedly.

She nodded and dove on him, temporarily shoving the couple under the warm water and they were a tangle of arms and legs and hair as they fought for air.

Natsuki was awash with giggles as she broke the surface and Masumi found himself laughing, too. But it wasn't too long before they resumed their kissing, the kisses going from sweet and chaste to deep and passionate.

It seemed to last for hours and hours. Hands touched and explored, kisses were placed on every inch of bare skin and before long, they'd reached their peaks together, crashing down with loud cries that could be heard for miles.

Natsuki collapsed into her beloved Masumi's arms, tired and spent and…pruny.

"You want to sunbathe, Masumi?" She asked coyly, giggling as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt so warm to her. "We could get out and dry ourselves on the rocks."

"We might get burned. Although, I prefer to cuddle with you just like this. Do you mind if we do that?"

She smiled. "Natsuki would like that." She murmured sleepily before falling asleep on his chest, his arms around her waist.

He looked down at her and grinned, stroking the fine black hair. "Yeah…Masumi would like that, too."


	3. Masumi's Awakening

Title: "Masumi's Awakening"

Author: Trinity D'Canto

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Aside from mentions of the couple in bed, no spoilers here. Takes place before Task 33-34 and assumes an established relationship.

Disclaimer: Natsuki and Masumi don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Without a word of warning, Masumi shot up in the bed he now shared with Natsuki, in a full-blown sweat. He shivered, suddenly exposed to the slightly bitter and cold wind that blew through their room by way of an open window.

Masumi groaned. When had it begun to get cold? It still seemed warm most of the time, but he'd seen hints of autumn leaves in some places. Winter was coming, he could feel it in his bones.

And winter wasn't the only thing that was coming. The fast adventurer knew that much. He could sense that something very, very big was about to happen and it could possibly tear him and the woman he'd come to love so much apart.

Sighing deeply, Masumi got up and padded over to the window, shutting it with a soft snap and turning to look at the angel currently occupying his bed.

Natsuki was curled up on her side, bundled beneath the gold and black covers, her black hair going in a million directions as she snoozed, her face at complete peace. She was none the wiser to what was going on within Masumi's brain.

_Nothing good ever lasts in your life…you do know that, right?_ A little voice of doubt whispered in Masumi's ear. _What if Natsuki were to regain her lost memories tomorrow? She could forget you and everything that you two have gone through since you found her? Could you handle that, Masumi? Could you still go on if Natsuki were gone?_ Funny…that voice sounded like Yami no Yaiba.

_Get out of my head!_ Masumi thought, angrily. _Natsuki will never leave me!_ His thoughts suddenly became scared, for the voice of doubt had a point. _Natsuki promised she wouldn't leave me…. but what good is that promise if she doesn't remember making it?_

Suddenly, like an angel's choir, Natsuki's voice broke into his mind, silencing Yami no Yaiba. _Natsuki loves Masumi! She's never leaving Masumi's side._

A tiny smile crossed Masumi's face at the thought of Natsuki's declaration of her love for him and he stole a glance at her. She was smiling in her sleep now as she murmured, "Yes, I'll have more of our wedding cake Masumi…."

He chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Slowly, he slid into the bed beside her and opened the little drawer on the side table, lifting out a small black velvet box.

Autumn was often a time for change. He could feel the change already, for the leaves were definitely changing and his relationship with Natsuki was about to go one of two ways. He was definitely praying for the good way, because he didn't want the money he'd spent on the engagement ring to go to waste.

Masumi opened the box to look at the gold ring with the black onyx stone in it and his heart warmed. He was definitely ready. Natsuki Mamiya was to be his wife.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and slipped the ring back into its hiding spot.

Yes, autumn often brought many changes. And for once in Masumi's life, the changes were good ones.


	4. Snow Kisses

Title: "Snow Kisses"

Author: Trinity D'Canto

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Natsuki or Masumi. I'm just borrowing them from Toei..

Natsuki had always loved winter. She loved watching the snowfall from the sky and make everything sparkle. She loved seeing Christmas trees decorated with beautiful lights that lit up the night and she loved snuggling up with Masumi and a nice steaming up of cocoa and freshly baked cookies. She also loved making love to Masumi on the colder nights for when she was with him, she never noticed that it was cold outside. It was perfection.

It wasn't completely uncommon for someone to find Natsuki sitting beside a window, watching the snowfall, especially at night, when she claimed that the snowfall looked the most beautiful.

And it wasn't uncommon to see Masumi sitting with her.

"Masumi…did you know that there's an Ice hotel in Scandinavia?'" Natsuki asked one night, as they cuddled beside the window of their shared bedroom. "I read it in a book."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that." He murmured. "I bet it looks beautiful."

"Natsuki wants to go there someday." She said quietly. "Natsuki hopes to someday see the world."

Masumi placed a kiss upon his wife's shoulder and cheek. "And I want to someday give you the world, Natsuki."

She turned and smiled at him, before she turned to look at the sparkling winter wonderland that was just outside the window. "Masumi has already given Natsuki more than she could ever hope for."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't want to give you more." He pointed out as he got up to fetch them some cocoa. "I want to give you everything your heart desires, Natsuki. Is that too much to want?"

She turned away from him for a moment and let her eyes travel to the gold wedding band on her finger…the symbolization of their eternal love for each other. And then, she felt her hand slip over her stomach and rest there for a moment.

She looked back at Masumi, who was busying himself with the cocoa. Two years of marriage to him and the seasons had flown by. She could scarcely believe that her caring husband had once been a surly, pessimistic young man. Funny what love could do to a person. She smiled.

Masumi came back to her in a moment, holding out the yellow mug with her cocoa on it. "Your favorite, right?"

She nodded eagerly and accepted the offered mug taking a deep sip of the warm cocoa. The warmth spread through her body and she giggled. "You always make it perfectly."

He sat down across from her and took a sip from his black mug. "Thank you."

For a moment, the Strong Adventurer was confused. "For what?"

The Fast Adventurer looked into her eyes and replied. "For giving me everything I could ever hope for. Your love has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want that to go away."

She sighed dreamily and snuggled against him, her eyes still on the sparkling snow outside the window. She looked at him for a long moment and then pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Neither does Natsuki, Masumi…neither does Natsuki."


End file.
